Une nuit vraiment pas comme les autres
by MissLow
Summary: Risque de spoilers car se situe entre la saison 2 et 3.( /!\ NC-17) Regina et Emma sont vouées à partager la même cabine de chambre sur le pont du Jolly Roger dans leur expédition pour retrouver leur fils, Henry...
1. Tentation

**Salut les loulous ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est encore moi ^^... J'ai décidé d'écrire ce petit OS qui est maintenant devenu une FF que je compte prolongée (grâce à vos encouragements ;) ) sur le couple Swan Queen qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu le dernier épisode de la saison 2 et surtout les montages ou dessins qui circulent sur tumblr ^^**

**Et puis c'est aussi pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre de ma fic qui arrivera bientôt je vous le promets :)**

**(/!\ se situe entre la saison 2 et 3 donc risque de spoilers ;) ) **

Petit résumé de la situation : Regina et Emma sont vouées à partager la même cabine de chambre sur le pont du Jolly Roger dans leur expédition pour retrouver leur fils, Henry...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tentation...**

_Emma était là sur le pont à sillonner l'horizon sous le clair de lune à la recherche de terre et en priant que son fils aille bien. Mais rien, juste une infini étendue d'eau. De la flotte rien que ça. Depuis deux semaines elle était coincée sur ce foutu navire avec ses parents, Rumple, Hook et Regina à parcourir les mers sans résultats pour l'instant. Regina... elle sourit bêtement en pensant à cette dernière, depuis qu'elles avaient embarquées, elles avaient fait la paix en mettant leurs différents de côté parce qu'elles savaient pertinemment que s'engueuler ne résoudrait rien. A vrai dire depuis qu'elles avaient ensemble sauvé Storybrooke dans la mine, Emma sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, cet échange de magie n'avait pas été anodin. Elle le savait et était sûr que la brune avait du le sentir également mais aucune des deux n'avaient encore oser en parler._

- On arrive pas à dormir ma beauté ?

_Emma sursauta, se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait du Captain Hook qui s'avançait près d'elle._

- Ou bien... _reprit-il_... Sa majesté ronfle peut-être ? Si c'est le cas la porte de ma chambre vous est grande ouverte...

- Non merci... Et pour ta gouverne non elle ne ronfle pas...

- Comme vous voudrez, bien que... vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez...

- Quel dommage en effet ! Excuse-moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

- À vous aussi ma belle... oh et si vous changez d'avis vous savez où me trouver... _Lâcha-t-il dans un clin d'œil qui fit soupirer la blonde._

« Ce mec est pénible... »_ pensa-t-elle en marchant __vers sa cabine._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la porte, elle entendit un bruit étrange venant de l'autre côté. On aurait dit... un gémissement ?_

* * *

_Regina n'arrivait pas à dormir. Se retournant encore et encore dans sa couchette, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, comme tout les soirs. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule puisque Emma avait déserté, comme toutes les nuits. _

_Emma... son avis sur la jeune femme avait bien changé. Elle n'éprouvait plus de la haine mais plutôt de la compassion. Elle n'était pas la seule a avoir perdu son fils, Emma aussi. Cette angoisse de ne plus le revoir et qu'elles partageaient, lui permit de mieux connaître et comprendre la blonde. Et puis ce flux magique qu'elles avaient échangées la fit réaliser qu'en faite, elle désirait la blonde. Plus que tout. _

_Elle ferma donc les yeux et se mit a passer une main dans son cou pendant que l'autre ouvrait les boutons de sa chemise, imaginant qu'il s'agissait des mains d'Emma sur son propre corps... Sa chemise ouvert, elle se massa l'un de ses seins et ouvra la braguette de son pantalon pour glisser une main sous sa culotte. Se caressant sensuellement, tout en pensant au Shérif, elle se pinça les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement alors que son intimité se faisait plus humide au fur et à mesure qu'elle se touchait..._

* * *

_Emma avait du mal entendre, Regina faisait sans doute un cauchemar. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte sans faire le moindre bruit et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la brune souffler son prénom avec désir. Elle passa la tête et vit ce que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer : le Maire qui se masturbe devant elle... en pensant à elle ! Elle referma la porte mais pas totalement, sa bouche formant un O parfait inspirait une grande bouffée d'air. « Putain j'hallucine ! » Le cerveau d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que son entre jambe était humide elle aussi. Faut dire les choses, Emma s'est toujours sentie attirée par Regina. Ce qu'elle avait toujours trouvé étrange puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été attiré par aucune __femme... Mais Regina_ _s'était différent, elle avait de la classe, de l'assurance, un sourire étincellent machiavélique c'est vrai mais étincellent, des courbes magnifiques, des jambes dont les mollets donnait envie qu'on les caresses et des lèvres oh ces lèvres... Elle désirait cette femme mais ne le réalisa que maintenant. Décident de tenter sa chance au risque de se faire insulter et dégager de la chambre, Emma ouvrit la porte une seconde fois et passa le corps entier sans quitter la brune des yeux. _

_Celle-ci se touchait encore, elle était même sur le point de jouir quand elle entendit la porte se fermer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils s'écarquillèrent en voyant Emma debout et à 2 mètres d'elle, adossée contre le mur en souriant malicieusement, visiblement satisfaite de l'avoir surprise._

- Vous comptez rester planter là Miss Swan? _Tenta de dire froidement la brune, mais la gêne s'entendait dans sa voix._

- Ça dépend de vous... Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide votre Majesté...

_Les joues de Regina s'empourprèrent aux mots de la blonde alors que celle-ci la regardait avec envie. Et oui, elle ne rêvait pas, la blonde avait clairement envie d'elle ! Elle enleva la main de son pantalon, mit furtivement l'un de ses doigts en bouche et le ressortit en produisant un petit son qui émoustilla encore plus Emma._

- Dans ce cas qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Approchez...

_La blonde sourit et s'avança telle une tigresse vers Regina qui s'était redressé pour l'attraper avec ses deux mains par sa veste et ainsi unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné..._


	2. Sur le compte de l'Amour

**Surpriseeeeeeee et salutation la populasse ^^ !**** J'espère que v****ous allez bien :)**

**Je pensais vraiment pas qu'en écrivant cet OS ça vous plairait autant :) (je parle pas de la scène « hot »... non sérieux ;)) plusieurs d'entre vous, que ce soit par review ou MP, m'ont fait chaud au cœur en me disant que c'était bien écrit et que cet OS était sympa (pour rappelle : OS devenu FF)... alors pour l'occas je vous fait un gros betch ! (un gros bisou* c'est comme ça qu'on dit chez moi ^^) et donc pour vous prouver à quel point je vous aime bien, je vous ai écrit la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Rating M les enfants ;)... (tu m'étonnes... obligée avec vos sous entendus de petits pervers :p ... I'm kidding ;)****)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sur le compte de l'Amour...**

_"La blonde sourit et s'avança telle une tigresse vers Regina qui s'était redressé pour l'attraper avec ses deux mains par sa veste et ainsi unir leur lèvres..."_

_L'attirant à elle tout en se recouchant, Regina sentait son cœur s'emballer comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne battait plus, comme si elle revivait, enfin. Quand elle sentit le corps de la blonde s'écraser sur le sien, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres douces d'Emma. Celle-ci voulut approfondir le baiser, elle glissa donc sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir titiller celles de la brune qui ouvrit la bouche dans un nouveau gémissement qui fit jubiler Emma intérieurement. Leur langues se touchant, dansant dans un rythme endiablé comme s'il s'agissait d'une danse latino où sensualité et chaleur étaient liés pour le plus grand plaisir des deux femmes, luttant pour savoir laquelle dominera, mais Regina finit par céder à la surprise de la blonde qui tenta un geste tendre en posant sa main sur le cou puis derrière la nuque de Regina. _

_À bout de souffle, Emma quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans son cou alors que sa main quittait sa nuque pour la laisser se balader un peu partout sur le corps de Regina. Celle-ci plus excitée que jamais, mis sa main sur celle de la blonde pour la guidée vers sa poitrine en la glissant sous sa chemise entre-ouverte. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts presque gelés de la blonde, ses poils s'hérissèrent, sa respiration se faire plus petite, voir occasionnelle, tellement l'envie la consumait..._

_Emma passa ses deux jambes de manières à encadrer le bassin de la brune puis se redressa, enleva sa veste, son sweat-shirt et son T-Shirt en même temps. Alors que la brune s'assit, Emma sur ses jambes, elle attendit que la blonde jette ses vêtements par terre pour lui embrasser son torse en passant ses mains sur ses flanc sentant les côtes de la blonde sous ses doigts, elle finit par lui caresser le dos alors que la blonde avait enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Regina, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Son soutient-gorge dégrafé, Emma sentit la brune glisser ses doigts sur ses épaules pour retomber sur ses avant-bras en emmenant les bretelles avec elle. Lorsqu'il fut complètement enlevé, Regina le prit avec l'une de ses mains pour l'envoyer valser avec les autres vêtements et Emma en profita pour finir de déboutonner le reste du chemisier de la Reine déchue et le lui enlever complètement. Regina se dégrafa son soutient-gorge alors que les mains d'Emma prirent d'assaut le pantalon de la brune, se retirant de son bassin pour le lui enlever tout en veillant à embarquer son string dans la foulée, Regina émit un gémissement lorsqu'elle vit que la blonde n'était plus sur elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma s'éloigne d'elle... _

_Son pantalon enlever, elle attrapa la blonde par la nuque pour la ramener à elle tandis qu'Emma déboutonnait puis enlevait son jeans du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais trop ta__rd, elle bascula sur le côté, provoquant leur hilarité. Puis elles se regardaient et s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors qu'Emma se remettait sur la brune en éjectant son jeans avec l'une de ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser de ses doigts tremblants la poitrine douce, chaude et ferme de la brune, un gémissement venant d'elles deux les excita une fois encore, massant généreusement l'un des seins de la brune alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou, Regina prit une nouvelle fois sa main et cette foi-ci, elle l'amena à son intimité sans séparer la main d'Emma de son corps qui bientôt ne répondrait plus de rien..._

- Ici... _souffla Regina lorsque les doigts d'Emma arrivait sur son entre-jambes._

- Oh mais t'es trempée ?! _S'étonna la blonde._

- Tais-toi et continues... _murmura-t-elle en initiant un nouveau baiser alors que la blonde se mit à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses._

_Après quelques caresses qui fit languir la brune, celle-ci pour se faire comprendre émit un petit grognement de frustration, Emma sourit contre ses lèvres et comprit que c'était son moment. Elle pénétra donc la brune avec deux de ses doigts et sentit la brune se contracter de plaisir sous le mouvement de ses va-et-vient. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus rapide, leur baisers ne duraient jamais longtemps dû au manque d'air mais_ _aussi vite leur souffle reprit, elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Alors qu'Emma s'appliquait à lui faire plaisir, Regina, elle, prit les seins de la blonde dans ses mains et à l'unisson leur gémissements s'enchaînaient, s'accordaient. Et puis Emma sentit la brune venir à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lécher son cou puis d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Regina._

- C'est ça...

_Et c'est dans un dernier mouvement, qu'elle accentua sauvagement, qu'elle sentit la brune resserrer sa prise sur sa poitrine, signe que l'orgasme était bien là._

- Emmmm...mmma ! _s'écria-t-elle mais la blonde l'embrassa pour étouffer son cris._

_Essoufflée, elle vint s'allonger aux côtés de la brune, porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les suça sensuellement et Regina la regardait faire de ses yeux assombris par le désir. Emma tourna la tête vers elle et se redressa pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, puis le bord de sa mâchoire et ensuite son cou alors que Regina fermait les yeux et se délectait des lèvres du Shérif sur sa peau._

- Encore... _murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Emma qui déglutit en entendant la voix suave de Regina à son oreille, la suppliant presque de recommencer... _

_Elle s'exécuta donc en se remettant à moitié sur le corps brûlant de la brune alors que celle-ci l'embrassait passionnément en prenant sa nuque entre ses mains..._

_Après plusieurs coïts, les deux femmes s'allongèrent côtes à côtes et Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et celle-ci entrelaça leurs doigts. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent..._

* * *

_Lorsque l'aurore fit son apparition dans le ciel encore quelque peu étoilé, un rayon de soleil vint agacer le visage de Regina à travers le hublot et la réveilla. Se rendant compte que ce qu'il s'était passé avec la blonde était bien réel, puisqu'elles étaient nues dans le même lit, elle se redressa subitement et s'assit sur le bord de la couchette en mettant une main dans ses cheveu pour les remettre en arrière. Emma sentant le matelas bouger se réveilla, elle aussi. Voyant la brune se mettre debout pour s'habiller à toute vitesse, et s'accouda sur le matelas._

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'habille ça ne se voit pas Miss Swan ?

- Miss... non je rêve... tu vas quand même pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit dernière ?!

- Miss Swan, je...

- Non, stop, arrête ! _La coupa Emma en se mettant debout et venir se poster devant elle. _Regina ne fait pas ça, ne gâche pas tout...

- Pas tout quoi ? La nuit dernière était une erreur Miss Swan, mettez ça sur le compte de ce que vous voulez ça m'est égale ! _Dit-elle en reboutonnant sa chemise et de se diriger vers la porte._

- Sur le compte de l'amour...

_Sur ce Regina s'arrêta net, elle se retourna et vit la blonde les larmes aux yeux._

- Et ne me dit pas que je dis n'importe quoi parce qu'on sait très bien toutes les deux que c'est faux... Ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'était pas que du désir... _la blonde s'avança vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes._ J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais. J'ai bien senti avec quelle fougue tu m'a embrassée. J'ai pas rêvé. On a fait l'amour et tu en même redemandé... C'était pas une erreur, c'était de l'amour. Maintenant fais-en ce que tu veux, de toute façon pour s'aimer il faut être deux, si tu ne veux pas de moi et bien je te laisserai tranquille. Mais jamais je pourrai oublier ce qu'on a vécu hier.

_Sur ce elle lui relâcha les mains, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers ses vêtements pour les ramasser. Elle s'accroupit puis se releva et senti une main dans son dos. Elle sourit et se retourna pour sentir les lèvres de la brune s'écraser contre les siennes. À bout de souffle elle se séparèrent et Emma laissa ses vêtements retomber sur le sol pour la serrer dans ses bras. La brune déposa son visage sur son épaule et enfouit son nez contre son cou._

- J'ai peur Emma...

- Je sais... mais je serai là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

- J'espère bien parce que je ne le supporterai pas...

- Je te le promets, je serai toujours là.

_Sur ce, elle releva le visage de la brune à l'aide de son indexe positionné sous son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Attirant la jeune femme près du lit, Emma déboutonnait une nouvelle fois le chemisier de Regina et l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit pour une nouvelle séance de câlin..._

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Encore merci à vous mes loulous, gros bisous *LoveUAll!***_


	3. Retour à la réalité

**Hey :)**

**Oui je sais j'avais dit que je terminerais d'abord "Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée" avant de vous écrire un nouveau chapitre pour cet FF-ci mais comme il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à vous donner je me suis dit qu'en attendant et parce que je trouve que vous le méritez, je vous ai concocter un troisième chapitre ;).**

**Assez court comme les deux premiers, mais je me sers de ce chapitre-ci comme mise en place de l'histoire ;)... **

**Un grand merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews ! Je suis vraiment plus que contente que cela vous ait plu ;) ! Pourvus que ça dure ^^**

**Bonne lecture à bientôt ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à la réalité...**

_Après une nouvelle séance câline plus qu'intense entre les deux femmes, Emma tenait tendrement Regina dans ses bras alors que celle-ci avait posée sa tête sur le buste de la blonde. Aucune n'arriva à dormir, bien trop préoccupées par leurs problèmes respectifs et communs, à nommer Henry, et surtout par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer._

- Une idée de ce qu'on fait à présent, Miss Swan?

- Pas vraiment non et cesse de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît.

- On est tout de même d'accord sur le fait que cela doit rester entre nous ? Du moins pour l'instant...

- Ouais, on est d'accord... j'ai pas envie que mes parents s'en prennent à toi, qu'ils te tuent et qu'ensuite ils me fassent des reproches pour me tuer à mon tour.

- Me tuer ? Ils ont eut plusieurs occasions de le faire, d'ailleurs ils ont même faillis réussir, une fois. Et pourtant je suis toujours là...

- Ouais mais bon je veux pas prendre de risque pour l'instant.

- On est d'accord. Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on se lève, on a assez traîné au lit.

- Si tu me garantis qu'on remet ça se soir, je me lève !

- Vous êtes puéril Miss Swan...

- Emma.

- Emma...

_Les deux amantes se levèrent et s'habillèrent tranquillement, remirent leur cheveux en place puis s'avancèrent vers la porte de la cabine. Regina posa une main sur la poignée et Emma une main sur sa hanche. Regina comprit le message, se retourna et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Avant de la regarder tendrement alors que la blonde avait toujours les yeux fermé le sourire sur les lèvres._

- Puéril, parfaitement puéril.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis puéril !

_Elle l'encercla par la taille et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser que la Reine lui accorda sans rechigner. _

- Miss... Emma. On devrait y aller.

- Ouais t'as raison.

_Elles sortirent de la chambre normalement et s'avancèrent vers les escaliers qui les mèneraient au pont. _

- Oh bonjour Emma ! _Lança Snow en direction de sa fille._

- Heu bonjour...

- Regina.

- Snow.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous dire un mot ? En privé, je n'ai pas envie que Hook nous entendent, cela ne le concerne pas. _Demanda-t-elle un sourire sur le visage._

- Heu oui bien sûr... tu veux qu'on aille dans la cuisine je meurs de faim...

- Parfait.

_Elles firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la pièce qui contenait leurs vivres, une grande table et ce qui ressemblait à une cuisinière. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Emma et Regina qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de l'autre, attendaient que Snow referme la porte derrière elle. _

_Et puis là, sans crier gare, la claque résonna dans toute la pièce._

- Non mais ça va pas ! _Hurla Emma en s'approchant de Regina pour regarder son visage._

- Comment oses-tu ?! _Lâcha hargneusement la reine déchue. _

- Et toi comment oses-tu coucher avec ma fille ?!

_Les deux femmes surprises, ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Stupéfaites Emma tenta de calmer sa mère._

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire qu'on a coucher ensemble ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je l'imite en train de crier ton nom ?

- Non pas la peine... _capitula la blonde en baissant les yeux avant de se retourner vers Regina._

- Tu as beaucoup de chance que ton père a le sommeil lourd parce que je ne pense pas qu'il aurait réagi aussi bien que moi.

- Ah parce que tu trouve que tu as bien réagis ?!

- En vue de la situation, oui.

- Écoute... heu... ce qu'il y a entre Regina et moi, ne regarde que nous.

- Je suis ta mère, de te savoir avec elle me regarde. Emma mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec...

- Emma à raison ça ne te regarde pas Snow...

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais !

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de...

_Sentant la tension monté d'un cran et les deux brunes se rapprocher dangereusement, Emma s'interposa._

- Je peux dire quelque chose ?

_Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et reculèrent d'un pas avant de se lancer un nouveau regard noir. _

- Mary... Maman. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier je ne l'explique pas encore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'était pas juste une pulsion, ou un coup d'un soir, enfin appelle ça comme tu veux... mais c'était pas ça. C'était intense, magique. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement, mais j'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Je me sentais bien avec Regina, elle a changé elle n'est plus la même et tu le sais...

- Tu veux donc entretenir une relation avec elle ? _Dit-elle un léger dégoût sur le visage._

- Je ne sais pas si je doit appeler ça comme ça mais... ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à vivre avec Regina et que je veux le vivre.

_Snow soupira en haussant les épaules, regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux pour peut-être y déceler quelque chose qui lui prouverait que ça fille divaguait. Mais rien. Juste de la sincérité et de l'espoir. Puis elle regarda son ancienne belle-mère, racla sa gorge et d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais pas méchante et s'adressa à elle._

- Et toi Regina, c'est que tu veux aussi?

- Oui...

_Emma senti son cœur battre comme jamais auparavant, elle se tourna vers la brune un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants, les joues empourprées, elle regardait la brune et savait que si sa mère n'était pas là elle lui aurait sauté au cou._

- Bien... je suppose que vous auriez voulus gardé ça secret...

- Pour l'instant oui. Voir où ça nous mènerait avant de décider quoi que ce soit. _Répondit calmement Regina._

- Très bien je ne dirai rien, si Emma tu me promets de mettre ton père au courant le plus vite possible. Il a le droit de le savoir aussi.

- Dès qu'on sera sûre de nous, je le ferai.

_Sur ce Snow ressortie, laissant les deux femme seules dans la pièce..._

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Voilà court mais j'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s ;)**_

_**J'ai écris ce chapitre en pensant très fort à un être qui m'est chère, je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra, je t'aime *PetitCoeur***_

_**À la prochaine !**_

_**PS : J'ai fait quelques petites modifications aux chapitres précédants puisqu'il ne s'agit plus d'un OS ^^ (rien touchant à l'histoire ;) ) **_


	4. Ensemble

**Hey les loulous ! (oui j'aime bien vous appeler comme ça ^^)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien?**

**Encore un gros merci à vous tous pour vos review sur cette fic ainsi que sur celle de "Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée", y a rien à dire je vous kiff :p**

**Alors maintenant que l'autre FF est finie je vais m'occuper de celle-ci :D**

**Pourvus que le chapitre vous plaise ;)**

**Bonne lecture :'D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ensemble...**

_- _Est-ce que ça va ? _Demanda Emma en prenant le visage de la brune pour regarder sa joue empourprée et sa lèvre légèrement ouverte par le coup._

- Oui... ça va. _Affirma la brune en reculant, la tête baissée._

- Écoute je suis désolée de ce qu'elle t'a fait...

- Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. Mais de la mienne aussi. Je n'avais qu'à être plus discrète...

- J'avoue que c'est pas ton fort... _S'exclama la blonde en éclatant de rire._

- C'est ça... moque-toi de moi maintenant.

- Oh pardon 'Gina c'est pas ce que je voulais... je voulais te rendre le sourire... mais c'est loupé...

- 'Gina ?_ S'étonna la brune._

- Bah quoi on t'a jamais appelé comme ça ?

- Non... personne n'a eu le cran de le faire.

- Ah ben faut un début à tout hein !

_La brune sourit devant les efforts de la blonde pour la faire sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour se blottir dans ses bras. À la grande surprise de la blonde._

_Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants puis l'estomac d'Emma se mit à gargouiller, provoquant un petit rire amusé de la part de Regina et rompant leur contact._

- Désolée... mais je l'avais dit que j'avais faim...

- Viens alors je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger.

_Elles se séparèrent puis Regina prit les ingrédients qui étaient à leur disposition pour cuisiner quelque chose de correct alors qu'Emma se chargeait de leur préparer un bon jus de fruit. _

- Comment je vais bien pouvoir lui annoncer... _se demanda Emma en regardant l'horizon à travers le hublot._

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

- Merci du soutien...

- Excuse-moi... mais autant voir la réalité en face. Que tu lui dises gentiment, doucement, calmement ou que sais-je encore... ton père ne réagira quand même pas comme tu l'espères. Mais, et j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, Snow a raison.

_Emma la regarda d'un air étonné et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait._

- Il faut que tu lui dises toi-même, qu'il ne le découvre pas comme ta mère l'a fait... je crois que si tu lui annonces toi-même, ça passera peut-être mieux...

- C'est clair. Mais je suis pas encore prête... Tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est de retrouver Henry et de le ramener, avec toi. Je veux qu'on se soutienne toi et moi, qu'on ne flanche pas. Et si on contraire ça arrive à l'une de nous, je voudrais que l'autre soit là pour elle. Qu'on fasse les chose ensemble.

_Regina sourit une nouvelle fois, les larmes presque aux bord des yeux. Elle réalisa que pour la première fois, elle n'était pas seule. Que quelqu'un était là pour elle et qu'elle aussi pouvait être là pour quelqu'un. Qu'on pouvait compter sur elle, sincèrement. Et qu'elle aussi avait Emma sur qui se poser. Emma avait raison la nuit dernière. Ce qu'il se passe entre elle n'est pas anodin, c'est quelque chose de fort, et que tant qu'il perdurera elle se sentira en sécurité. Aimée. _

_C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la blonde pour déposer tendrement ces lèvres sur les siennes._

- Merci... _souffla-t-elle en regardant affectueusement la blonde face à elle._

_Pour toute réponse, Emma lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour._

* * *

_Après leur petit déjeuné, elles sortirent de la pièce pour atteindre, enfin, le pont et prendre l'air. _

_Hook, fidèle à son poste de Capitaine, tenait la barre et regardait l'horizon l'air penseur. Snow et Rumple eux, discutaient et avaient l'air préoccupés également. Les deux_ _femmes se dirigèrent donc vers eux. _

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Questionna Regina._

_Snow lui lança un regard l'air de dire « Ben toi..» qu'Emma vit avant de lancer un regard noir à sa mère._

- De la nuit nous sommes passé près du rivage des sirènes. Hook leur à parlé et il semblerait que les enfants perdus ont disparus de la carte. Personne ne sait où ils sont passés.

- Quoi ?!_ S'énerva la blonde._ Comment ça disparus et Henry ?

- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Swan. _Intervint Rumple. _Nous devrions bientôt atteindre les terres de Pan. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est là-bas...

_Regina et Emma s'échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que David ne fasse son apparition. Il s'approcha de sa fille et celle-ci se figea._

- Bonjour Emma !_ Dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras tendrement._

- Heu bonjour..._Il l'a regarda en espérant qu'elle finisse sa phrase puis elle lui sourit gentiment... _Papa.

_Il lui sourit grandement et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se mettre aux côtés de sa femme. _

- Vous disiez ?_ Demanda le prince._

- Nous perdons la trace des enfants perdus. _Répondit simplement sa femme._

_Emma qui sentait la colère monter en elle se retourna vers Hook. _

- DANS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ON SERA ARRIVÉ ?!

- Peter Pan à rendu son île et ses alentours invisibles. Tant que nous n'auront pas passer la barrière magique qui protège l'île je n'en aurai pas la moindre idée. Mais rassurez-vous ma belle, on va le retrouver.

_« Ma belle? » pensa Regina qui lança un regard noir au pirate._

- J'ai besoin d'un verre... _souffla la blonde en regagnant les escaliers de bois._

- À cette heure-ci ? _S'étonna son père._

- Oui à cette heure-ci ! _Répondit Emma sans s'arrêter._

- Je m'en occupe. _Lança Regina en partant à la suite de la blonde._

_Rumple laissa le couple et partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin._

- Depuis quand Regina prend soin d'Emma ? _Lâcha David sur un ton moqueur._

_« Tu rigoleras moins quand tu sauras pourquoi... » pensa une nouvelle fois Snow._

* * *

_Lorsque Regina retourna dans la cuisine une nouvelle fois, elle vit Emma qui était en train de se servir un verre de rhum._

- Emma... boire ne servira à rien... et puis si on retrouve Henry se soir tu veux vraiment qu'il te voit ivre ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me saouler. Je veux juste me détendre...

- Pour ça je connais un autre moyen... _dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde._

_Emma qui allait porter le verre à sa bouche s'arrêta net pour tourner sa tête en direction de la brune qui la regardait un air vicieux sur le visage. Elle reposa son verre à temps avant que la brune ne tire sur son pull pour l'amener tout contre elle pour l'embrasser sauvagement._

- Sa majesté utilise donc le sexe pour oublier ?

- Disons plutôt pour passez le temps... et puis c'est nettement plus amusant que l'alcool tu ne penses pas ?

- Ohhh que oui... _répondit-elle en sentant les mains de Regina s'immiscer sous son débardeur avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. _Hmm... attends on va pas faire ça ici ? Et si quelqu'un débarque ?

- Ah parce que si on va dans la cabine on risque pas de se faire surprendre ? _Dit-elle en connaissance de cause puisqu'Emma l'avait surprise la veille..._

- T'as pas tord ! Mais au moins là je peux me mettre sur toi... complètement nue...

_Sur ce Regina ouvrit les yeux, prit la main de la blonde et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'à leur propre chambre._

_Alors qu'elle s'embrassait allongées sur leur lit et qu'Emma déboutait le chemiser de la brune, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement, se redressèrent et Regina refit en vitesse les deux premiers boutons qu'Emma s'était amusée à défaire. _

- Oui ?_ Lança la brune, calmement._

_David entra un petit sourire sur le visage alors que les deux femmes se figèrent. Inconsciemment Regina porta sa main à sa joue alors que David s'avançait vers elles._

- Regina est-ce que ça va ?

_Il indiqua sa propre joue de son index, et celle-ci se mit à masser la sienne._

- Je me suis mordue la joue... ça va passer... _mentit-elle._

- Ah ok... est-ce que je pourrais parler avec Emma.. en privé ?

- Oh heu... _dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma qui acquiesça légèrement de la tête... _oui bien sûr.

_Elle se leva, quitta la chambre après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers la blonde qui lui souriait tendrement. David pris la place de la brune, passa son bras derrière la nuque de sa fille et déposa sa main sur son épaule._

- Je sais que tu as dur Emma. Mais il faut que tu restes forte. Pour Henry. Et si tu ne vas pas bien n'oublie pas que ta mère et moi sommes là... pour toi.

- Merci.

_Elle lui sourit gentiment avant que ce dernier ne vienne poser un baiser affectueux sur sa tête. _

- T'en fais pas, on va le retrouver ! C'est comme ça dans notre famille. Toujours là pour aider où secourir les êtres qui nous sont chers.

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui sourire alors qu'elle vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se relève, essuie les larmes qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues à l'aide de son pouce puis sourit à son père. _

- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose...

- Oui vas-y je t'écoute.

- C'est pas facile à ...

- EMMA, DAVID ! _Lança Snow en entrant dans la cabine, manquant de fracasser la porte (ce qui n'aurait pas été pratique par la suite...)_

- Quoi ?!

- Ça y est on est arrivé !

_Sans un mot de plus, elle échangea un regard entendu avec son père et tout les trois ressortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres sur le pont._

- On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux. _Lança David en courant derrière sa fille._

- D'accord !

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent une terre majestueuse, gigantesque et lumineuse, couvertes d'Arc en Ciel un peu partout qui s'offrait à eux._

- C'est ça alors, Neverland ? _Demanda Emma._

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences Miss Swan. _Répondit Rumple._ Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui nous attends là-bas...

_Emma qui s'était postée auprès de Regina, prit inconsciemment mais discrètement la main de celle-ci pour se rassurer. Et comme une réponse à ses attentes, Regina entrelaça leurs doigts._

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Voili, voilou, les loulous :D... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ou bien bonne journée ça dépend de vous ça ;).**_

**_Gros bisou à très bientôt ;)_**


	5. Arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps

**Hey les loulous :'D**

**Vous allez bien? Moi nickel ! Je suis enfin installée dans mon petit "chez moi" et j'ai eu la certitude que ma chérie allait venir me voir pour passer le week-end prochain auprès de moi ! Tout va donc pour le mieux ! **

**Voici le chapitre 5, il n'y a pas encore de scène "olé olé" dans celui-ci mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ;) et puis comme on dit : "la patience est une vertu" :'D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps... **

- Y a pas une minute à perdre ! _Lança Emma._ Henry est forcément là !

- Calme toi Emma, on va le retrouver. _Promis sa mère._

- Il faut qu'on se sépare et couvrir le plus de terrain._ Proposa le prince._

- Bonne idée ! _Répondit Emma._ Gold, mettez-vous avec ma mère. Hook avec...

- Regina. Glissa _Snow._

- Dav... quoi ? Pourquoi Regina ?

- Et bien tout comme Rumplestiltskin, Regina possède des pouvoirs magiques. Et toi aussi... c'est une manière comme une autre d'égaliser les choses. Et puis ton père est brave, il te protégera. _Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari qui lui souriait._

- Ouais enfin je ne sais pas m'en servir de mes pouvoirs. Je suis pas de leur niveau... mais bon comme tu dis mon père sera là si jamais...

- C'est juste l'histoire de quelques heures... _continua Hook en faisant un clin d'œil à Emma qui lui tira une grimace de jalousie. _Si lorsque le soleil se couche nous ne trouvons aucune piste, alors nous reviendrons sur mon navire. Croyez-moi il est bien plus sûr que tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur ces terres.

- Très bien. _Souffla Emma, battue._

- Allez chacun vous chercher des vivres pour le reste de la journée, des sacs sont à votre disposition dans vos cabines. Moi je vais tacher de sécuriser le navire avec l'aide de ce bon vieux crocodile, s'il veut bien me donner un coup de main. _Dit-il une pointe de colère dans sa voix._

- Disons que ce sera pour celle que je vous ai prise... _répondit le plus naturellement du monde le concerné._

_Ils se séparèrent donc et les deux couples se rendirent dans leurs cabines respectives._

* * *

_Une fois la porte fermée. Emma et Regina se mirent en face l'une de l'autre mais n'osait se regarder._

- J'aurais aimé rester avec toi...

- Je sais. Mais ta mère semble vouloir le contraire...

- Et de te savoir avec Hook... Arrrhh ce que je peux la détester en ce moment !

- Tu es jalouse ? _Demanda Regina un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. _

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'ai pas confiance en ce gars là ! À cause de lui tu aurais pu mourir dans cette mine ! On aurait pu tous mourir !

- Mais tu étais là pour me sauver... parce que c'est ce que tu es, tu es la sauveuse.

- Ouais... enfin c'est pas ça qui m'aidera à empêcher Hook d'être auprès de toi à ma place.

_Regina sourit et s'approcha de la belle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains._

_-_ Moi aussi j'aurais préféré être avec toi. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, on va passer la journée à chercher notre fils et peut-être qu'on le retrouvera enfin.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je ferai tout pour nous le ramener je te le promets !

- Moi aussi.

_Elles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant rapprocher leur visage et fermer doucement leurs yeux pour savourer intensément leur tendre baiser._

- Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît... _souffla la brune._

- D'accord. Toi aussi 'Gina. Par contre l'autre emmerdeur là tu peux le laisser se débrouiller si jamais...

- Il est quand même celui qui connais le mieux Neverland. Autant le garder tant qu'il peut encore servir...

- C'est vrai que t'es maléfique ! _Dit-elle sur un ton faussement outré faisant sourire la brune._ Mais je suis d'accord ! Je m'occuperai de lui après si jamais il essaye ne serait-ce qu'une fois de se rapprocher de toi...

- Pas jalouse, huh ?

- Pas du tout...

- Rassure-toi... je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le laisser se rapprocher de moi comme nous l'avons fait la nuit dernière...

- En même temps s'il essaye je peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est vrai, tu es si...

_Elle rapprocha son corps de celui de la brune, posa ses mains au plus bas de son dos et l'embrassa dans le haut de son cou._

- Si attrayante...

_Regina ferma les yeux et profita de cet ultime contact avant plusieurs heures. Elle enfouit même l'une de ses main dans la crinière dorée alors que l'autre se posa sur la hanche de la blonde, la caressant doucement. _

- Hmmm... ne t'arrêtes pas.

_Emma sourit contre la peau douce, chaude et parfumée de sa belle avant de reprendre ses tendres attentions, en léchant délicatement le cou de celle-ci du bout de sa langue pour remonter jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille et de le suçoter généreusement... provoquant un petit gémissement de la part de Regina._

- J'ai envie..._ murmura Emma en baladant ses mains sur la taille de la brune._

_La brune ne sachant plus où se mettre, prise entre l'envie de tout arrêter pour se mettre à la recherche de leur fils au plus vite et l'envie de se laisser aller avec la blonde incendiaire pour qui elle vouait une haine incommensurable il y a encore quelques semaines._

_Mais le dilemme prit fin lorsqu'elles entendirent des pas dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte. Se rapprochant évidemment de la leur._

_À contre cœur donc, elles se séparèrent, Regina se dirigea vers l'un des placard, l'ouvrit, et prit 2 sac en nylon de toile qui s'y trouvaient._

_Emma elle ouvrit la porte et surpris son père qui s'apprêtait à frapper._

- Ah heu... vous êtes prêtes ?

- Oui. On se prends quelques trucs à grignoter à la cuisine et on arrive.

- D'accord. Oh au fait Emma... couvre-toi... il y a du vent.

- Ok... merci, Papa.

_Il lui sourit affectueusement avant faire demi tour. Emma, elle, se tourna vers Regina, prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elles mirent des provisions en quantité suffisantes pour ne pas être surchargées dans leur bagages et s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres sur le pont mais lorsqu'Emma s'avança pour ouvrir la porte, Regina la retint par le bras._

- Emma...

_Sans un mot de plus, Emma se retourna et l'embrassa d'une fougue qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Regina répondit à son baiser puis elles se regardèrent en collant leur front. Elles ne dirent rien, inutiles, leurs yeux parlaient pour elles. Emma lui sourit puis se recula à regret en emportant son sac sur son épaule._

- Emma... si jamais... toi et ton père rencontrer des difficultés... N'oublie pas que la magie se nourrit de tes émotions. Concentre toi sur un seul sentiment, comme la haine, et pense à tout ce qui pourrait attiser encore plus cette haine. Ne pense à rien d'autre.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas je penserai à Henry et toi. Mais ça sera pas de la haine... _Répondit-elle en s'éloignant de la brune qui resta là quelques secondes en souriant tout bêtement avant de rejoindre les autres elle aussi._

* * *

- N'oubliez pas tout ce que je vous ai dit, cette île aussi magnifique, qu'elle puisse être dans les apparences, est aussi très dangereuse...

_Chacun acquiescèrent au paroles du pirates et en duo ils se séparèrent. Et avant de s'enfoncer dans la jungle chacune de leur côté, Emma et Regina se regardèrent une dernière fois un sourire confiant sur leur visage. Et Emma souffla un « à ce soir » que Regina pu parfaitement lire sur ces lèvres avant de la voir disparaître en compagnie de son père._

_Après une petite heure de marche, et parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dis grand chose pour l'instant à part « fais attention à la branche », « Tout se ressemble ici » et « Cette jungle me fout la trouille » David sourit à sa fille gentiment avant d'entamer une vrai discussion._

- Alors Emma tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure. Nous avons le temps à présent, je t'écoute.

- Ouais... écoute je sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi parce que voilà... tu es mon père et on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Je veux dire je voudrais apprendre à te connaître en tant que ...

- Charming tu veux dire ?

- Ouais ! Parce que David Nolan je le connais et je sais que c'est deux traits de caractère très différents... Et ce que je voudrais aussi c'est que tu me connaisses moi. Parce qu'à ce niveau-là Mary... heu Snow... enfin ma mère, t'as bien devancé... J'aimerais que tu apprennes à me connaître pour mieux juger.

- Juger quoi ?

- Ah heu... ben je sais pas moi, des décisions que je pourrais prendre, des choix que je pourrais faire, de la personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, pourquoi j'ai toujours été une solitaire...

- Attends, attends... la personne avec qui tu as envie d'être ? Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré cette personne ?

- Heu... peut-être bien... _répondit-elle une petite grimace sur le visage, comme un enfant qui a peur que l'on découvre la bêtise qu'il a fait._

- Peut-être bien ? Je comprends pas très bien là...

- Ben en fait je suis plus ou moins avec quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si je peux prétendre avoir un avenir avec...

- Ah et pourquoi ça ? C'est qui ?

- Bah parce que c'est tout nouveau encore et que quand on réalise où on est, sans certitude qu'on rentrera à Storybrooke c'est pas évident d'imaginer l'avenir...

_Et là le grand blond s'arrêta et eut un rire nerveux._

- Bah quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? _Lui demanda sa fille._

- Non rien mais pendant un instant j'ai cru que cette personne c'était Regina ! Haha ! _Il éclata de rire et se remit à marcher._

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ?

_Il s'arrêta une seconde fois, cessa de rire également et se tourna vers sa fille qui n'osa plus bouger._

- Tu plaisantes, hein ? C'est une blague ?

_Voyant le visage impartial de sa fille, il serra la mâchoire _

- Non Emma... c'est faux... dis-moi... dis-moi que c'est faux ?!

- Non.

- C'est impossible ! Emma cette une...une...

- Une femme.

- Une sorcière ! Emma, réfléchis un peu sil te plaît ! Cette femme à détruit nos vies ! Elle nous a séparé de toi ! Séparé de tout ce qui nous étaient cher ! Cette femme est un fléau ! Elle l'est l'Evil Queen je te rappelle !

- Elle est plus comme ça et tu le sais !

- Oh arrête laisse-moi rire ! C'est ce qu'elle est et ça ne changera pas !

- Elle a changé ! Elle n'est plus celle que vous avez connus ! _Cria-elle les larmes au bord des yeux alors que son père serrait les poings._

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Comment savoir qu'elle ne se joue pas de toi ?! Elle n'a pas de cœur !

- Si elle en a un !

- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?!

- Je le sais pour avoir senti son cœur battre sous le mien !

- Sous le... oh non Emma ne me dit pas... _Il fit une grimace qui ressembla à un mélange de dégoût et de déception._

- Que j'ai couché avec elle ? Désolée de te l'apprendre mais oui. Regina et moi avons...

- Non stop ça suffit ! Je veux rien entendre ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot qui pourrait me faire comprendre qu'elle a abusé de toi.

- Quoi mais... elle n'a pas abusé de moi !

- Si c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! Emma ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Pense à tout ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ! À nos amis, ta famille, ton fils et à toi !

- Je sais tout ça ! Mais elle veut changer, elle a déjà changé même ! Crois-le ou non mais la Regina avec qui j'ai passé ma nuit était bien loin de celle qu'elle a été dans le passé !

- Tu... tu l'aimes ?

- Je sais pas si je peux dire que je l'aime mais..

- Alors arrête ça tout de suite.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Emma c'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça ! Arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps!

- Non ! Mon bien, c'est à moi de décider ce qu'il en est, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dessus !

_Le prince choquer par les dire de sa fille, se retourna sans rien dire et se remit à marcher. Après avoir soupirer une grande fois pour se calmer, Emma le suivit._

- Papa attends ! Dit-elle en le rattrapant par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Non ! Tu ne veux pas prendre mon conseil en considération ? Tu crois la connaître mieux que moi ? Bien. Le sujet est clos, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire là dessus. Maintenant avançons en silence pour retrouver Henry sans se faire repérer.

_Emma savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai mais que c'était aussi pour clore la conversation mais elle n'est pas terminée. Elle en reparlera avec lui plus tard. Lorsqu'il sera calmé._

* * *

_Durant des heures ils marchèrent à distance l'un de l'autre et ce en silence. Ne trouvant aucunes pistes qui pourraient les conduire à Henry, tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était une jungle bien étrange... De temps à autre, l'un des deux étaient pris au piège par une liane qui les attrapait à la taille ou au cheville mais ils se libérèrent en utilisant l'épée qu'ils avaient sorti leurs fourreaux et qu'ils gardaient fermement dans l'une de leur main. Ils avaient aussi vu plusieurs bêtes dont ils ignorait la présence jusqu'à présent et qu'ils préféraient évités soigneusement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre._

_Et puis le soleil, qui se dessinait de plus en plus bas à l'horizon leur indiqua qu'il était temps de retourner sur le navire. Se servant de leur carte et de la boussole que Hook leur avait donné, ils retrouvèrent rapidement leur chemin. _

_Arrivés sur la plage, ils virent que Snow et Gold les attendait déjà. Emma fut toute de suite déçue de ne voir près d'eux, ni Regina et encore moins Henry qui se serait déjà précipité dans ses bras._

_Et alors que Snow venait pour les enlacer, un bruit de feuille se fit entendre non loin. Faisant retourner Emma à la vitesse de la lumière._

- 'Gina... _souffla-t-elle en voyant la brune sortir du feuillage derrière Hook qui lui tenait les branches en bon gentleman qu'il est._

_Voyant la brune lui sourire qu'à moitié, Emma perdit le sien lorsqu'elle vit que Regina pressait sa main gauche sur ses côtes droites, sûrement blessée. _

- Regina !_ Lança la blonde en courant presque vers elle pour venir à son secours. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! _Dit-elle en fusillant du regard le pirate._

- Ce n'est pas sa faute. On a été pris dans une embuscade... D'ailleurs lui, il boîte.

_Elle le regarda désolée, alors qu'il s'éloignait pour rejoindre la chaloupe et s'y asseoir dedans. Emma elle voulu poser une main sur celle de la brune pour constater les dégâts mais une main se posa sur son avant bras et l'a fit reculer. Son père._

- Non mais lâche-moi !

_Il tira un peu plus sèchement et se posta devant la brune._

- Toi...tu...

- Oh alors j'en déduis que tu sais.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille, de ma famille c'est compris...

- Sinon quoi ? Huh ? Ce qu'il se passe entre Emma et moi ne te regarde pas ! Si elle te la dit c'est parce que Snow le voulait !

_Sur ce il fit volte face pour regarder sa femme qui s'approchait peureusement de lui._

- David, je...

- Tu le savais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire... David, pardonne-moi mais...

- Attends ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ce qu'il se passe entre elles? Pas toi !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'acceptais mais... pour Emma je suis prête à faire un effort.

_David ne dit plus un mot et partit rejoindre Hook sur le petit bateau alors que Rumple s'approchait de Regina pour faire état de ses blessures._

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!_ Demanda la blonde en voulant l'arrêter._

- N'aies crainte il me soigne. _Répondit la brune qui sentait déjà la douleurs se dissiper. _Merci. _Dit-elle simplement à l'homme qui lui adressa un petit hochement de tête._

- Tu devrais faire plus attention Majesté...

_Il s'éloigna alors qu'Emma posa une main là où la blessure se trouvait et cherchait encore à comprendre._

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- J'ai entendu Henry. Je l'ai entendu et j'ai voulu le sauver...

_TBC..._


	6. Explications

**Bonsoir mes loulous :) ! Désolée pour ces deux semaines de silence :/**

**Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers jours, et que dès que je voulais écrire l'inspiration ne venait pas :(**

**Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses et vous présente ce chapitre 6 qui sera rating M :)**

**Bonne lecture à vous ;) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Explications...**

- Quoi... mais comment ça ? Il parlait, criait, rigolait ? Ouais rigolait ça m'étonnerait mais...

- Il pleurait...

_À cet instant le cœur d'Emma se serra tout comme l'avait fait celui de Regina au moment même ou les pleurs lui était parvenu jusqu'à elle. _

- Il me suppliait de venir le chercher, c'était comme un écho... je ne savais pas trop par où aller j'ai suivit sa voix mais c'était un piège. Des pics de bois sont sortit de nul part dans notre direction, on s'est mit à courir pour regagner la baie... Hook s'est tordu la cheville en faisant demi-tour parce qu''il m'a attendu geindre de douleur à cause d'un morceau qui m'avait touchée, il est revenu me chercher et on s'est remis à courir.

- Et lui il l'a entendu ?

- Il me dit que non... que c'est probablement une hallucination mais Emma crois-moi, je l'ai entendu, c'était lui ! C'était Henry !

- J'te crois, j'te crois... Viens on va retourner sur le bateau et tu vas te reposer, tu en a besoin...

- Non ça va je vais bien. Il faut que j'y retourne. _Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour mais la blonde la retint par la main._

- Regina... C'est pas notre terrain de jeu mais le leur... Si déjà la journée c'est dangereux pour nous, alors vaut mieux pas y aller de la nuit. Nous reviendrons à l'aube et on récupérera notre fils d'accord ?

_Regina soupira, elle savait que la blonde avait raison, et qu'il était plus sage de passer la nuit à bord du Jolly Roger plutôt que dans cette jungle. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit Emma jusqu'à la petite barque de bois qui les ramènerait __sur le navire._

_Une fois assises aux côtés des autres David ne regarda pas une seule fois sa fille. À la place, il joint ses deux mains sur ses cuisses qu'il regardait sans dire le moindre mot._ _Emma, elle, lança un regard désolée à sa mère pour la tension qui subsistait entre ses parents. Sa mère lui fit un petit sourire l'air de dire « ça lui passera » suivit d'un clin d'oeil avant qu'Emma ne se tourne vers Regina, celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Pour la soutenir Emma mit sa main sur celles de la brune et lorsque celle-ci les sentit, elle lui lança un petit sourire de gratitude._

* * *

_Une fois à bord, David se dirigea vers sa cabine, Snow à sa suite. Hook, lui, partit à la cuisine se boire un verre de rhum et le Dark One l'imita au grand étonnement des deux jeunes femmes qui elles retournèrent aussi dans leur cabine et s'allongèrent. Emma dans le dos de la brune, l'entourait de son bras et posait son visage au creux de son cou. Regina laissa échapper un sanglot avant de fondre littéralement en larme. _

- Chhuuttt... je suis là 'Gina...

_La brune resserra l'étreinte du bras du Shérif sur son ventre avant de se retourner pour pleurer tout contre son buste. _

- Je vais nous le ramener, je te le promets.

- Il me manque tellement...

- Je sais bien... à moi aussi, il me manque. Mais demain on va retourner dans cette foutue jungle de mes deux, foutre une branlé à ces imbécile d'enfants perdus et on va le retrouver !

- Votre langage Miss Swan..._dit-elle sur un ton moqueur._

- Ah je t'ai fait rire ! C'est déjà ça... j'ai pas encore perdu tout mes cha...

_Elle ne pu finir sa phrase puisque l'ex maire l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Emma répondit à son baiser et plaça sa main sur la joue de la brune pour la lui caresser tendrement. Puis __Regina se fit plus entreprenante et passa sa main sous le débardeur de la blonde et se mit à caresser son ventre, sa taille puis remonta progressivement vers la poitrine ferme et chaude de sa compagne._

_Emma gémit en sentant les doigts délicats et chauds de la brune sur sa peau alors que sa main retombait sur le cou puis la taille de sa belle avant de la plaquée sur le dos pour venir à califourchon sur elle. Se redressant, elle enleva son T-shirt alors que la brune se redressait à son tour pour venir embrasser son buste, avant de déposer de doux petits baisers sur ses seins à travers le tissus qui faisant encore barrage entre ses lèvres et la peau tendre d'Emma. Emma défit son soutient-gorge assez précipitamment, laissant à la brune le bon plaisir de goûter à sa peau délicate. _

_Profitant de ce contact qui lui faisait du bien, Emma ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière alors que l'une de ses mains s'enfouissait dans la chevelure ébène de Regina, l'incitant à continuer ses tendres attentions. Déposant des baisers ici et là sur l'entièreté du haut de la blonde, Regina passa également ses mains dans le dos de celle-ci alors qu'Emma prit sa blouse entre ses doigts pour la tirer vers le haut, passer la tête de sa compagne pour aller rejoindre son débardeur et son soutien, quelque part sur le sol. Elle défit ensuite le soutien-gorge de la brune, et lorsque ce fut fait, elle l'incita à s'allonger à son tour, et lui déposer mille baisers, signe de son affection et de son désir._

_Regina à son tour était aux anges de sentir les lèvres chaudes d'Emma tout contre elle, alors qu'elle continuait à lui caresser le dos. Et dans un élan d'audace, Regina retourna à son tour la blonde et se mit sur elle, passant ses jambes de chaque coté des hanches de la blonde. Elle se pencha et se fit plus sauvage lorsqu'elle attrapa les poignets de la blonde et les positionna aux côtés de sa tête alors que ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur le cou d'Emma et parce qu'elle était d'humeur coquine, elle se mit à sucer sa peau, de façon à y laisser une petite trace... _

_Emma n'y mettant vraisemblablement aucune objection, elle continua avant de redescendre sur la poitrine généreuse de la blonde, de s'y attarder quelques secondes afin d'y laisser de nouvelles traces, de redescendre encore plus bas, embrassant l'abdomen d'Emma, musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, et de lâcher les mains de la blonde, avec qui elle s'était entrelacé les doigts, afin de venir défaire la ceinture, le bouton et le zip du jeans de son amante. _

_Elle descendit légèrement le jeans de sa place initiale et vint déposer ses lèvres sur le boxer amplement humide d'Emma, sourit contre le tissus et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre debout pour retirer totalement les derniers vêtements de la blonde dans un sourire carnassier, laissant entrevoir son envie de faire d'Emma sienne._

_Elle s'agenouilla au bord du lit, prit les cuisses d'Emma dans ses mains, les caressa sensuellement tout en les écartant, ramena ses lèvres sur l'abdomen de la blonde qui se sentait plus excité comme jamais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Regina redescendre d'avantage sur son intimité... _

_Lorsqu'Emma sentit le souffle chaud de Regina à quelques millimètres de son intimité, elle lâcha un petit gémissement de mécontentement afin de faire comprendre à Regina qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre. Qu'elle était prête, pour elle._

_C'est donc sans se faire prier que la jolie brune approcha d'avantage son visage du sexe de la blonde, passant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir lécher celles d'Emma, qui lorsque celle-ci la sentit, s'arqua de plaisir sur ce matelas qui connu leurs premiers ébats. La langue de Regina, se faisant subtile, était son nouvel instrument de torture afin de faire gémir de plaisir sa partenaire. La sienne. Et alors qu'elle se faisait un plaisir de choyer l'intimité d'Emma, celle-ci enfouit l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux sombre de Regina alors que l'autre enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de de Regina qui avait posé l'une de ses mains sur son abdomen... _

_Après quelques coup de langue bien placés, Regina remonta légèrement sa bouche afin de laisser place à l'un de ses doigts, pour que celui-ci s'insère dans l'intimité plus qu'humide d'Emma, sans pour autant cesser de lui baiser la peau, d'abord sur son ventre puis tout en remontant lentement vers sa poitrine et continuant ses va-et-vient et en ajoutant un second puis un troisième doigts à ses manœuvres..._

_Regina sentant le plaisir monté en Emma, elle accentua chacun de ses gestes, embrassa son cou puis vint à côté de son oreille._

- Oui Emma, c'est ça...

_Et là, la blonde ne pu que déglutir, mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son gémissement. Regina, elle, étant satisfaite, elle continua ses baisers fiévreux dans le cou de sa belle afin que celle-ci puisse reprendre son souffle sans pour autant coupé tout contact entre elle. Parce qu'à présent tout était clair, elle en avait besoin. Pas le contact humain, ça elle en avait déjà eu même si le dernier remontait à Graham, l'ancien Shérif, plusieurs mois auparavant, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela face à n'importe quels amants ou amantes. Non, c'était différent avec Emma, elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais._

- Et ben... si on m'avait dit un jour que tu avais un tel talent pour... ça... je serai venue dans ton lit plutôt ! _Lança Emma le souffle coupé._

_Regina éclata de rire qui fit sourire la blonde car elle adorait son rire. Ce n'était pas le rire flippant et machiavélique qu'avait l'habitude de lancer Regina et qui avait le don de faire frissonner Emma. Non, celui-ci, bien au contraire, la rendait heureuse, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un rire franc, d'amusement et de joie qui faisait bombé le cœur d'Emma._

- Si un jour on m'avait dit tout court qu'on partagerait le même lit, je n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde !

- Pourtant regarde nous...

_La brune sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma alors que cette dernière mit ses mains sur la taille de la brune afin de la faire chavirer sur le matelas et prendre le dessus sur la suite de leurs ébats..._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, dès que les premiers rayons du soleil couvrit l'horizon, Regina se réveilla doucement, le sourire aux lèvres puisqu'Emma la serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Elle se retourna donc doucement, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde et tenta de se défaire de son étreinte pour se relever sans la réveiller._

- 'Gina...

_La concernée se retourna, croyant l'avoir réveillée mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle dormait encore paisiblement. Elle sourit tendrement, se mit debout, replaça la couverture sur le corps nu et frêle de sa compagne puis s'habilla et quitta la chambre sans émettre le moindre bruit. _

_Une fois en dehors de leur chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un café dont elle avait bien besoin pour commencer cette journée qui risquait de s'annoncer riche en épreuve et en émotion._

- Oh, bonjour Regina.

- Snow...

- Emma dort toujours ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas oser la réveiller tout de suite...

- Tu sais... ça me fait encore bizarre de savoir que... heu... enfin je préfère pas trop y penser...

- C'est préférable en effet.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu es sincère avec elle et que...

- Je le suis. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser que... que...

- Que tu tiens à elle ?

- Oui...

- Je peux le comprendre.

- J'ai déjà eu du mal à admettre qu'Henry comptait plus que tout pour moi. Et puis je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse... m'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu sais tout les jours je m'en veux d'avoir révélé ton secret à ta mère. J'étais une enfant certes mais je t'avais fait une promesse et je ne l'ai pas tenue. Et à cause de moi tu as perdu l'amour de ta vie... Je te demande pardon Regina.

_Regina senti son cœur se serré à la remémoration de ce terrible souvenir qu'à été la mort de Daniel, pour simple réponse elle hocha la tête et sourit poliment._

- Aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'avancer. De retrouver mon fils et de repartir à zéro.

- Avec Emma ?

- Si elle le souhaite, oui. Je ne l'obligerai à rien. Ni même de choisir entre vous et moi. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait à choisir.

- Mais c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire, est-ce que pour toi c'est du sérieux ou bien c'est une passade ?

- Ce n'est pas une passade. Je ne sais pas où cela va nous conduire parce que je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi, à présent, lorsque je la voit j'ai envie de la voir sourire, j'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse. Chose que je ne lui souhaitais pas il y a encore quelques mois d'ici... mais je sais que si l'on s'est... rapprochée... ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, une explication à se rapprochement. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de retrouver Henry.

_La princesse lui sourit gentiment et lui proposa une tasse de café que Regina accepta volontiers. _

- Merci. David est toujours en colère ?

- Je suppose. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis hier matin.

- Crois-moi bien lorsque je te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Je le sais. À présent je le sais. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Si Emma est heureuse avec toi, que tu veux lui apporter ce bonheur, je ne peux pas aller contre.

_Puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Emma, encore à moitié endormie._

- Bonjour Emma !_ Lança gaiement sa mère en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. _

- Bonjour... maman.

- Tu veux un café ?

- C'est pas de refus oui, merci.

_Snow se retourna et alla servir un café pour sa fille alors que celle-ci s'avançait vers sa compagne._

- Hey... _lança-t-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue sous le regard curieux de sa mère. _

- Bonjour à toi aussi. _Répondit la brune tout sourire._

- Tiens Emma, ton café.

- Merci. Tu as parlé avec David ?

- Non. Il est resté muet toute la soirée et s'est endormi en me tournant le dos.

- Désolée...

- Ça va lui passer... il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

- Mouais... j'espère quand même qu'il n'en fera pas une affaire d'État...

- Il n'est pas comme ça, rassure-toi.

- Mouais. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Lorsque les autres seront prêts j'imagine.

- Ouais ben qu'il se dépêche sinon je vais m'énerver...

_Les deux brunes rirent doucement alors que la blonde buvait d'une traite son café encore un peu trop chaud._

* * *

_Une petit heure plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour sur la baie. Hook et David remontant la chaloupe suffisant loin sur le sable pour ne pas qu'elle prenne le large sans eux_.

- Bon, je propose qu'on reste ensemble cette fois. _Proposa Emma._

- Faites ce que vous voulez Miss Swan mais moi je vais de mon côté. Ne m'en voulez pas ma chère mais hier était une perte de temps. Je connais cette île suffisamment pour retrouver Henry et le ramener à bord. _Annonça Rumple._

- Si ça peut... vous faire plaisir._ Dit-elle alors qu'il s'était déjà évaporé._ Bon sinon y en a d'autre qui veulent partir de leur côté ?

- Moi. _Lança David tout en marchant afin de s'enfoncer dans les feuillages. _

- C'est ça joue les enfants !

- Moi je joue les enfants ?! _Dit-il en s'énervant._

- Exactement ! Au lieu de mettre nos différents de côtés afin de retrouver Henry tu préfères n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

- C'est moi qui n'en fait qu'à ma tête ? C'est à moi que tu dis ça alors que toi tu...tu...

- Quoi ? Vas-y dis-le !

- Arrêter tout les deux !_ Intervint la princesse. _Ça suffit maintenant ! David, Emma à raison, mettons nos différents de côté pour l'instant et joignons nos forces afin de retrouver Henry.

- Je ne m'associerai pas à _**elle**_.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y part de ton côté ! Je te retiens pas ! _Répondit Emma avant de se mettre à marcher à son tour vers la jungle, suivit de près par Regina et Hook. _

- David... s'il te plaît... _le supplia sa femme._

- Non. Je n'irai pas avec eux, vas-y toi si tu veux mais il est hors de question que je reste auprès d'elle et que je vois de mes yeux... cette... cette femme aux bras de ma fille.

_Sur ce il se retourna et s'enfonça dans la jungle laissant sa femme, penaude, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de rattraper les autres qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là. _

- Bon on y va ? _Proposa Snow tout en continuant à avancer sans vraiment attendre de réponse de la part des autres sous le regard peiné de Regina qui s'en voulut, pour une fois, des fluxions qui subsistait dans la famille Charming._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà les petits gars, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Et promis il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

**À bientôt les loulous :)**


	7. Neverland

**Hey mes loulous :'D**

**La forme? J'espère en tout cas ;)**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes ses reviews qui ont déjà été postées :O... vous gérez grave ;)**

**Voici le chapitre 7, comme je n'avais pas publié de la semaine dernière je vous donne celui-ci aujourd'hui ;)**

**Pourvu qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Neverland...**

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, Emma ? Je pense savoir pourquoi votre père est en colère...

- Ah ouais ?! Vas-y Hook, fais partager qu'on rigole...

- Je pense que c'est un choc pour lui... dans le sens ou c'est votre père et qu'il n'a pu jouer son rôle auprès de vous, sans vous offenser Majesté...

- Y a pas de mal...

- Et donc je pense qu'il se sent fautif et perdu...

- Perdu ? Carrément ? Et pourquoi ? _S'étonna la blonde._

- Parce que durant vos trois premiers jours sur ce navire, vous pleuriez Bae.

_Emma resta interdite et n'osa plus bouger, laissant sa bouche s'entre-ouvrir. _

_Neal. Elle avait fini par oublier qu'il était mort. Qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Mais bizarrement, elle ne ressentait plus la même tristesse qu'elle éprouvait encore il y a deux semaines. Elle avait fini par le laisser partir, encore, mais cette fois elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. _

_Regina, elle, se sentit quelque peu jalouse. Elle avait su qu'Emma et Neal s'étaient dit « je t'aime » avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans ce portail qui l'avait emmené on ne sait où... Pourtant malgré sa jalousie et sa fierté, elle s'avança vers Emma et posa gentiment l'une de ses mains dans le dos de la blonde. Lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle fit volte-face pour croiser le regard de Regina avec le sien._

- Et puis, vous ne pouvez plus nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et sa Majesté... n'est-ce pas ? Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris par moi-même ! Faut dire que c'était pas très difficile... Donc pour en revenir à votre père, il y a deux semaines vous pleuriez le père de votre fils, et maintenant vous êtes aux bras de sa pire ennemie... y a de quoi être perdu...

_Hook avait raison, et à présent, elle comprenait un peu mieux la réaction de son père. Mais c'était pas une raison pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ! _

_Regina lui sourit timidement et elle comprit son mal aise. Pour la rassurer, elle lui sourit en retour et posa une main sur sa joue en la frottant tendrement à l'aide de son pouce. Regina posa une main sur la sienne pour enlacer leurs doigts et se remettre à marcher. Puis elle échangea un regard entendu avec sa mère. Il faut qu'elle arrive à avoir une discussion avec son père. Pourvus qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

* * *

_De son côté, David marchait sans vraiment savoir quelle direction prendre. Il avait sorti son épée de son fourreau et restait vigilent à la moindre menace qui pourrait le surprendre. _

_Puis des bruits étranges se firent entendre au loin. On aurait dit que quelqu'un marchait sur des brindilles et qu'il les faisait craquer sous son poids. Le prince s'arrêta de marcher et se cacha derrière un arbre en entendant le bruit se rapprocher d'avantage de lui. _

_Au moment où la personne passa à ses côtés, sans se rendre compte de sa présence, il s'avança d'un pas pour se caler dans son dos et placer son épée sous sa gorge._

- N'essaie pas de crier parce que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras. _Menaça le prince. _Je vais te poser des questions, tu vas y répondre et puis tu pourras repartir. Compris ?

_L'étranger hocha la tête en signe d'accord mais n'osa bougé le reste de son corps._

- Où est Henry ?

- Henry? C'est qui ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Où est-il ?

- Mais je vois pas de qui vous parlez !

- Tu es bien un des enfants perdus ?

- Oui et vous, vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes ...

- Tu parles ! Où est-il c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, alors réponds !

- Si c'est du gamin qu'on nous a amené il y a quelques jours, que vous parlez, vous perdez votre temps !

- Quoi ?... Et pourquoi ? _Dit-il la voix tremblante._

- Peter a des projets pour lui. Et lorsque Peter veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours. Vous perdez votre temps.

- Ça, c'est qu'on verra ! Où est son repère ?! Tu vas m'y conduire !

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de le faire !

_Le jeune homme à la tunique sombre et capuchonnée, soupira et hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête. Puis David l'empoigna à son épaule pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit et suivit le jeune homme._

* * *

_Après des heures de marche silencieuse, Emma et Regina, épaule contre épaule, ne s'étaient toujours pas dit le moindre mot. Hook les guidait, Snow était à ses côtés, et parlait avec lui tout bas pour en savoir plus sur cette île, sous l'oreille attentive des deux femmes derrière eux._

_Lorsqu'il arrivèrent près d'un petit ruisseau, Hook leur proposa de s'arrêter quelques minutes afin de se reposer un peu et de manger quelque chose afin de reprendre des forces. Regina partie s'asseoir sur un rocher et Emma vint s'accroupir devant elle._

_- _'Gina._ Elle lui prit les mains et la regardait mais la brune détournait son visage._ Hey... regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

_La brune obtempéra et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde, et celle-ci pu déceler de la tristesse dans ses yeux._

- J'ai tourné la page, crois-moi. Je n'avais plus pensé à lui depuis plusieurs jours. Et je ne pensais pas à lui quand... on était ensemble.

- Mais tu l'aimais. Qui me dit qu'on plus profond de toi tu ne l'aimes pas encore ?

- Parce qu'il est mort et que ce n'est pas le cas. Et même s'il aurait été encore en vie, ce qu'on a toi et moi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti auparavant pour qui que ce soit. Même pour lui. Regina je ne dirai pas que je suis amoureuse de toi mais... mais j'ai cette sensation au fond de mon cœur qui me dit que c'est pas anodin. Que je tiens réellement à toi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.

_La brune sourit légèrement, pas tout à fait rassurée. Pour elle, il lui fallait des actes, les mots ne suffisaient plus. _

_Sur ce, même avec Snow dans les parages, Emma avança timidement son visage du sien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

- Emma... ta mère. _Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil gêné en direction de la brune qui faisait semblant de ne pas les avoir vues. _

- Et alors ? Elle sait pour nous... et puis je ne fait rien de mal que je sache !

_La brune se mit à rire ce qui fit sourire la blonde en face d'elle. _

- Tiens mange ça, tu en as besoin. _Elle lui tendit une banane, qu'elle avait mit dans son sac avant de quitter le navire, et se redressa._

- Merci.

- Je reviens, je vais voir ma mère. Je crois qu'il faut que j'ai une discussion avec elle aussi...

- D'accord...

_Emma déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune puis marcha en direction de sa mère sous le regard attendrit de Regina._

- Hey...

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ça va...

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi tu sais...

- Je sais mais je vais quand même le faire...

- Comme tu veux. On s'assied ? _Snow indiqua de sa main un immense tronc d'arbre allongé sur le sol et ensemble, elles se posèrent dessus._

- Je sais que tu dois penser la même chose que lui. Après tout vous êtes un couple mythique, non ?! Vous devez bien penser la même chose... Bref ! Je sais que j'ai pas été très claire sur mes sentiments pour Neal mais c'est loin d'être ceux que j'éprouvais il y a au moins 10 ans d'ici... Je tiens vraiment à Regina et ce n'est pas pour combler un vide, panser ma tristesse ou que sais-je encore... mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Neal.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

- Parce qu'à partir du moment où j'étais avec Regina, je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre. Juste à ce que je partageais avec elle. Pourtant on est d'accord que si j'éprouvais encore des sentiments pour lui ça n'aura pas été le cas ? Je veux dire, s'il était vraiment mon « true love » comme vous dites, j'aurais pensé à lui, ou bien j'aurais même pas pensé à un tel rapprochement avec elle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Vu comme ça... tu n'as pas tord.

- Bien. Dans ce cas on est d'accord. Je ne ressens plus rien sentimentalement pour lui. Je suis triste pour Henry qu'il est perdu son père sans avoir eu le temps de vraiment le connaître et triste aussi parce que Neal, dans le fond, était un mec bien, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Si tu parles à ton père comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, je crois qu'il pourrait comprendre.

- Je l'espère. Parce que je ne compte pas quitter Regina pour lui. S'il n'est pas capable d'accepter la situation... les conséquences seront de sa faute.

- Ne pense pas à cela pour l'instant s'il te plaît..._ la supplia sa mère les larmes aux bords des yeux._

_Emma ne répondit pas mais pris sa mère dans ses bras pour une petite étreinte et souffla un « merci d'être là » à sa mère avant de se séparer d'elle, de lui sourire gentiment et de se mettre debout. _

- Bon on y retourne ? Tout le monde est ok ?

_Hook et Regina se mirent debout acquiesça et se remirent à marcher puis Emma tendit une main à sa mère pour que celle-ci fasse de même._

* * *

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne me fais pas tourner en rond pour tenter de gagner du temps...

- Non M'sieur. On y est presque.

_Et en effet, au bout de quelques mètres de plus, il arrivèrent devant un gigantesque saule pleureur qui enveloppait une grande partie de la surface où ils étaient._

- Voilà on y est. Maintenant si vous le permettez... _dit-il en se détachant de la prise du prince._

_Il s'avança vers l'une des immenses racine qui bordait l'arbre et se mit à cogner son poing contre._

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Bah si vous êtes venus ici c'est bien pour récupérer le garçon que vous cherchiez n'est-ce pas ?

-Si.

- Dans ce cas je pense que vous devrez d'abord demander la permission à mes frères...

_À ses paroles, David se rendit compte qu'il se faisait encercler par les autres enfants perdus, vêtus de la même manière que celui qui l'avait amené là, et que ceux-ci étaient loin d'avoir l'air d'enfants de chœur. _

- Nibs...Tu en a attrapé un ? Bien. Peter sera fière de toi...

- Ce gars s'imagine qu'il va repartir avec le garçon !

_Les jeunes autour de David se mirent à rire puis l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de lui._

- Vous les adultes vous ne comprenez jamais rien... ça en devient lassant...

_Et là se fut le trou noir pour le prince qui, après un coup de massue derrière sa tête, s'affala par terre, inconscient._

- Emmenez-le, mettez-le dans la cage et ligotez-le !_ Ordonna là l'un d'entre eux._

- Si j'étais vous je ne le ferais pas...

- Tiens... Rumpelstilskin. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ? Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu... Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme si cela t'importait...

- Mais bien sûr. Tu es un vieil ami voyons...

- Je pense que tu trompes avec ennemi.

- Parfois la frontière entre ses deux là est mince, tu le sais. Sinon tu n'as pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu le sais aussi. Je suis là pour le garçon, car il s'avère qu'il est mon petit fils mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà. Quand à celui que vous comptiez emmener, il s'agit de son autre grand-père et bien que je me contre fiche de son sort, il fait parti de la famille d'Henry alors laissez-le. Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité si je ne m'abuse...

- C'est vrai. Mais nous ne le laisserons pas s'échapper. À moins... que... si tu te livres à nous, nous pourrions le laisser partir.

- Ma vie contre la sienne...

- Exacte... alors ?

- Deal.

* * *

- Il commence à se faire tard... _S'inquiéta Snow._

- Ouais... seulement on est loin du navire maintenant. Le mieux serait qu'on se fasse un campement pour la nuit, non ?

- Oui... mais tu oublies que ton père est tout seul sur cette île...

- Je pourrais le localiser si tu veux... _proposa Regina. _

- Tu ferais ça ? _Souffla Emma_

- Il est ton père. Que tu veuilles le reconnaître ou pas, tu tiens à lui.

_La blonde lui sourit alors que Snow restait sans voix. _

_Sans attendre une minute de plus, Regina prit les mains d'Emma dans les siennes, ferma les yeux, se concentra et laissa sa magie la guider. Dans sa tête, des images se succédaient, comme si elle courait à la vitesse de la lumière, les feuillages défilaient encore et encore... des cris d'animaux sauvages parvenaient jusqu'à elle, puis tout s'arrêta. _

- Je sais où il est.

- Il va bien ? _Demanda Snow, morte de peur. _

- Il est inconscient au sol...

- Ok on y va !_ S'écria Snow, qui se remit à marcher._

- Snow...

- Quoi ?

- C'est peut-être un piège...

- Je m'en moque ! Si tu étais à ma place que ferais-tu ?

_À ces paroles Regina cessa de regarder Snow pour détourner inconsciemment son regard vers Emma, avant de fermer les yeux et hausser les épaules._

- Je partirais à sa recherche...

- Bien dans ce cas moi j'y vais, seule s'il le faut, indique moi seulement le chemin.

- Non je te laisserai pas y aller toute seule, ça va pas ?!_ S'énerva sa fille._

- Si Emma va avec toi, j'y vais aussi...

- Quand à moi, je ne laisserai pas trois femmes seules dans cette jungle, donc je vous accompagne mes dames ! _Annonça Hook qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent._

- Tu dis ça juste pour ne pas être seul..._ lança Emma en rigolant._

_Il se mit à rire et lui fit un clin d'oeil. _

- Je vous manquerais si je ne venais pas...

- Dans tes rêves peut-être..

- Bon Regina par on va par où ?! _Demanda Snow, plus combative que jamais._

* * *

_Lorsque David se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque nuit. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais à en juger par le mal qui le lançait à l'arrière de sa tête, quelques heures sûrement._

_Puis il entendit des bruit, semblable à ceux de tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un s'avançait dans sa direction. Mais à la différence de cette fois, il y a avait plusieurs personnes..._

_Il ramassa son épée et se prépara à un éventuel duel. Il ne se laissera pas avoir une seconde fois._

- Charming ?

- Snow...

_Il se mit à courir en suivant la direction que lui provenait ces bruits._

- Snow ?!

- Charming ?!

_Elle aussi s'était mit à courir dans la direction de son mari, qu'à présent elle pouvait voir clairement. _

- David derrière toi ! _Lança Hook qui vit une gigantesque plante, suivit de plusieurs lianes, s'approcher dangereusement du prince._

_Mais trop tard. Celui-ci s'est fait prendre dans les lianes qui le souleva afin que l'immense plante, apparemment carnivore, puisse l'engloutir. _

- Je sens que je vais le regretter..._ Souffla Regina avant de lever l'une de ses mains, afin de créer une boule de feu et la lancer sur la plante. _

_Mais le végétal ne sembla pas s'affaiblir et Regina dut redoubler d'effort afin de créer d'autres boules, plus grosses et plus puissantes afin de les lancer sur ce qui semblait être la mâchoire de celle-ci. _

_Juste au moment où David allait se faire dévorer vivant, une dernière boule vint s'écraser sur la plante qui dans un cri strident lâcha prise, faisant tomber le prince à plus de 5 mètres de hauteur. _

-David ! _Lança Snow qui voulut voir s'il allait bien, mais Hook l'encercla de son bras pour l'en empêcher. _

_Regina, étant presque à bout de force afin d'achever la bête, sentit les bras d'Emma l'entourer à son tour, et par la même occasion, sentit une vague de chaleur envahir tout son être. _

- Je suis là... _Lui glissa-t-elle tendrement au creux de son oreille._

_À ses mots, Regina se redressa et acheva la plante d'une ultime, mais pas des moindres, boules de feu qui électrisa également les lianes qui tentait de récupérer David jonchant sur le sol. Puis la plante se mit à brûler emportant dans sa perte ses lianes, à l'agonie. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Regina flanchât des genoux mais Emma était là pour la soutenir. Elle passa même l'un des bras de Regina par dessus ses épaules alors que sa mère rejoint enfin son mari. _

- Mon amour, tu m'entends ? _Dit-elle alors qu'elle encadrait son visage de ses mains. _

- Snow... _souffla-t-il péniblement. _

- Il faut qu'on bouge de là... il y a d'autre plante dans ce genre dans les environs... le mieux c'est d'être à proximité de l'eau. _Déclara Hook. _

- Et pourquoi ça ?_ Demanda Emma qui gardait Regina dans ses bras._

- Elles craignent l'eau. Aller mon gars, debout !_ Dit-il en aidant le prince à se relever. _Rien de casser ?

- Une foulure à la cheville, rien de bien grave, partons d'ici !

_Chacun hochèrent la tête et se remit à marcher. Regina regagnant ses forces petit-à-petit, n'eut pas de mal à avancer mais ne se sépara pas de la blonde pour autant._

* * *

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, Il arrivèrent près du cours d'eau où ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs heures auparavant._

_Et Regina dans un dernier effort fit apparaître tout un campement, composé de 3 belles tentes et dispersées de manière éloignées les unes des autres, un feu de camp ainsi qu'une table et deux bancs afin qu'ils puissent mangé plus confortablement._

_Snow et Hook remercièrent la reine de sa générosité puis elle parti s'allonger dans l'une des tentes accompagnée d'Emma qui la soutenait toujours._

- Je vais bien rassure-toi...

- Mais tu es épuisée. Repose-toi. Je vais aller te chercher un truc à mangé et de quoi boire. Ne fait pas d'effort, je reviens.

- D'accord... merci. _Souffla-t-elle à bout de force. _

_Emma lui sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant de ressortir._

_Une fois dehors elle croisa sa mère qui cuisinait quelque chose de plus consistant..._

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ça va, elle est épuisée. Elle a pompé trop dans sa magie pour aujourd'hui... et lui ?

- Ça va aussi. Hook lui fait un bandage à partir de plante qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Il dit que ça va le guérir.

- Ok. Tant mieux pour lui.

- Emma...

- Je sais... et je vais le faire. Mais d'abord Regina a besoin de moi.

- D'accord. Attends quelques minutes, je fais chauffé un peu de potage, tu pourras lui en donner, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien.

- Ok merci, je vais remplir sa gourde d'eau en attendant.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la tante qui abritait sa compagne et l'aida à se redresser pour boire le contenu du bol encore chaud._

- Merci...

- Merci à toi... de l'avoir sauvé. Je veux dire t'étais pas obligée. Tout comme faire apparaître tout ... ça... pour qu'on passer une bonne nuit à l'abri.

_Regina ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Et dans ce qui lui paraissait un geste plus exceptionnel, elle posa sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de la blonde pour amener son visage au sien et sceller délicieusement leur lèvres._

- Ça m'avait manqué... _avoua Regina dans un murmure à peine audible. _

- À moi aussi... _répondit Emma en initiant un nouveau baiser, mais différent car il était plus endiablé que le précédant..._

_À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et Emma se recula pour laisser Regina se nourrir tranquillement._

- Je vais aller parler à mon père...

- D'accord, ne vous entre-tuez pas... quoi que lui...

- Regina...

- Je plaisantais...

- J'en suis pass sûre... mais bon ! Je fais au plus vite ! _Dit-elle en se relevant._

_Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle puis ressorti une nouvelle fois de la tente, pour se diriger vers celle de son père._

- Humm, humm... je te dérange ?

- Non, entre...

- Comment va ta cheville ?

- Elle se fait quelque peu douloureuse mais ça va, merci.

- Elle t'a sauvé, tu sais ?

- Écoute Emma...

- Non toi écoute ! Tu ne peux pas bouger alors je vais en profité pour te dire les choses. J'aimerais qu'on se parle c'est tout.

- Je veux bien qu'on parle de ce que tu veux mais pas d'elle...

- Ça c'est pas à toi d'en décider. Si je veux te parler d'elle je le ferai. Et à moins que tu n'arrive à bouger de là pour ne pas m'entendre, tu vas devoir m'écouter !

_Sachant pertinemment qu'il était incapable de bouger, il capitula et laissa sa fille prendre la parole. _

- Je sais que tu ne la portes pas ton cœur, elle non plus d'ailleurs... mais pourtant elle t'a sauvé la vie. Et tu sais pourquoi elle l'a fait ? Pour moi... Parce que je compte pour elle, qu'elle tient à moi.

- Mais...

- Non ! Chut ! Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord...

- Hook m'a dit tout à l'heure savoir pourquoi tu réagissais de la sorte, et je veux savoir s'il pense bien... alors est-ce que c'est à cause de Neal que tu a réagi de la sorte ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour elle ? Ou bien...

- Putain il avait raison... Alors tu crois vraiment que si je me suis rapproché de Regina c'était pour oublier Neal ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est qu'avant notre départ, tu t'en voulais de la disparition de Neal, puis tu l'a pleuré trois jours entiers ! Je pensais à ce moment là que tu regrettais de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui, parce que tu nous avais dit que vous vous aimiez...

- Neal... a été une partie de ma vie. Il a été là quand je n'avais personne, m'a appris beaucoup sur la vie et à été la première personne sur qui j'ai pu compter et qui tenait à moi. Lorsqu'il m'a abandonnée, je l'ai détester. Pourtant il m'a apporté Henry mais ça n'efface pas tout. Et lorsque je l'ai revu à New-York le mois passé, j'ai cru halluciner. Je ne savais plus quoi penser à son sujet. Et lorsqu'on est revenu à Storybrooke, que j'ai eu des soupçons au sujet de Tamara, tout le monde a cru que c'est parce que j'éprouvais de la jalousie. Et pour être honnête ? Ça n'en était pas. Neal m'avait tellement blessée que je ne pouvais plus l'aimer. Et je pensais en avoir terminé avec lui. Mais lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé tout les deux au dessus de ce truc vert, tourbillonnant... peu importe... qu'il était gravement blessé et que je sentais que j'allais lâcher, tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir à son égard son remontés à la surface. Et oui je l'ai pleurée mais aujourd'hui j'ai tourné la page. Il est mort et il ne reviendra plus. J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose. Et c'est là que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur Regina. C'est une femme on est d'accord, et ce n'est peut-être pas celle que vous auriez choisi pour moi, mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Il y a ce... ce truc que je ne comprends pas encore, mais qui est en moi depuis l'instant même où l'on a ouvert le portail pour l'autre ange de la mort ou je ne sais quoi et qui m'a emporté avec lui. C'est une sensation que je contrôle pas mais que je l'ai ressenti une nouvelle fois dans la mine. Ce flux magique qu'on partage elle et moi c'est... je sais pas ce que c'est, mais à mon avis je dois pas savoir le faire avec n'importe qui ! Et puis je me sens bien avec elle. Tu vas peut-être pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais, dans ses bras je me sens bien. En fait je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Sentimentalement, je veux dire hein ! Ne le prend pas pour toi et... maman.

_Le prince ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait aux mots que sa fille venait de lui dire et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Emma attendit quelques instants mais ne voyant pas de réponse de la part de son père, elle se releva et s'apprêta à sortir._

- Tu la remercieras ? Pour moi...

_Emma s'arrêta, sourit, puis regarda son père qui lui souriait aussi. _

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire toi-même demain...

- ... je le ferai.

_Elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour sortir mais son père lui prit le bras._

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Je le ferai si tes excuses sont sincères et que tu me promettes que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.

- Entendu.

_Il relâcha le bras de sa fille et la laissa ressortir pour apercevoir sa tête 3 secondes plus tard. _

- Bonne nuit... papa.

- Bonne nuit Emma.

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Voilà les petits loups, ce chapitre-ci était plus long que les autres (c'est pour me faire pardonner mon retard :$), et j'espère que cela vous a plus, parce que je crois que je suis bien meilleure en scène "olé-olé" qu'en scène" d'action", donc j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé xD**_

_**PS: Pour ceux qui aimerait me suivre sur twitter, cherchez MissLow93 ;)... par contre je vous préviens je suis toute nouvelle la dessus, donc faudra me laisser le temps de m'adapter xD**_


End file.
